Luna Lovegood and the Parseltonglers
by Irasue Zira
Summary: It's the middle of the night, the least he expected was to be approached by someone, much less by an student with such an unique look that posed a question that left him completely dumbfounded. "Have you been attacked by the Lallytongler, Harry Potter?" HP2 Settled Lunarry novel series
1. EPILOGUE

**AUTOR'S NOTES:**

Hello, my name is Brenda, your regular writer as intermittent as a shooting star bringing this story to all readers who love Luna and think she deserves idea of the novels is simple: Luna's inclusion in the story of Harry and his friends if she was met since they were in their second year, sometimes morphing the story we all know and love and other times merely mentioning what her paper was in the BG while the story runs it's natural curse. While, YES, this is a Lunarry intended fanfic, the reason the PROTAGONIST of the title is her means the story will try to focus more in her inclusion than romance (which is sure to come, but later on). English is not my first language so bear with me as I bring in the…

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is not mine, it belong to J.K. Rowling, if it belonged to me I would have made sure to make his love life more steady and less messy than it is.

* * *

**EPILOGUE.**

The night was warm and silent as many nights on Hogwarts usually were, for Harry potter this was both a reminiscent of peace and calm, which was taken in a good light by someone who even in the magic world wasn't ordinary. He was the boy who lived, whom by fate had lost his parents and by even greater fate had confronted Voldemort on his first year. When harry thought about the events of it all, it seemed surreal he was alive, even more so he was attending second year after having spent the best vacations of his life at the Weasley's, in a humble home they would call _'The Burrow.'_

The beginning of their second year was off to a great start despite a little bump here and there including a blue cadillac and detention as consequence of their celebrated arrival, as of late it seemed good things could never last, the pre-teen couldn't help but muse this as he sulked thinking of how quickly things had spiraled out of control, with Lockhart's and Collin's incessant calls of attention to his person, especially coming from the later. He had done his best to avoid it and now here he lies, resting back on his room after a very frustrating detention with Lockhart that consisted on checking his fan mail and being creeped out by the whispers or someone wanting to kill, eat and rip with his best friend not getting a word of what he was saying.

By next morning as he sat in the great hall getting his breakfast in the morning with Ron (_Hermione had to attend some things in the common room and promised to meet them later_) he tried to explain him yet again, how the voice sounded and why he doubted it was his imagination even though no one (not even Lockhart) seemed to hear the owner of such frigid words. As they exited towards their first class he had the odd feeling he was being stared at while he kept saying Ron about the event in detail without turning back, he would very much be glad to avoid Collin's questions if possible and instead of turning he decided to walk faster after a little complain of his red-head friend who seemed so keen on keeping his slow pace and delay history of Magic class the most he could.

The day was passed in between classes and them hushing Hermione the whole story while she pointedly mentioned how hearing voices no one else can wasn't good even on the wizardly world and making a churning feeling eat the pits of Harry's stomach in worry the thing he's heard was off there seeking someone to hunt,however they didn't come to any conclusion despite Harry's worries due the lack of information they had. The only thing that ticked Harry more than the voice was the feeling of being observed while he talked with his friends on his little travels from one class to another, he didn't share this info, not wanting to seem even crazier than he already felt and tried to keep himself calm.

By night when his detention was up once more, he was left with Ron's task and cleaned everything Filch asked him to in silence, trying to catch the sound of the voice again, thought thankfully not hearing it, the silence reigned in Hogwarts halls and he let out a sigh leave his lips finally. _Maybe Ron was right… maybe it was JUST my imagination..._

"Hello." A sudden voice sounds much too close to Harry and makes him freeze in place, eyes staring to his side in muted shock. It's the middle of the night, the least he expected was to be approached by someone, much less by an student with such an unique look that posed a question that left him completely dumbfounded. "Have you been attacked by the **Lallytonglers,** Harry Potter?"

"W-What?" He barely fumbles stupidly, wondering if he had gone crazy after all, although part of him told him she was real… he didn't have the amount of imagination to make up a girl like that.

She looked young, probably a first year with long dirty blond hair that was grown to her shoulders, she had her wand stuck behind her left ear and a pair of pink and blue spectacles over her head as either a very bizarre accessory or decoration, in her ears… pink and brilliant strawberries that changed in to apples every now and then, and in her neck a buttercaps necklace she seemed to have made herself, her robes told him she was a Ravenclaw but her attitude surely was far from the stereotype he was used to. Unmoving, and undeterred by his question she repeated herself in a patient way, the only thing that showed any excitement was the fascination in her big silvery eyes.

"If you been attacked by the _Lallytonglers._" She stated, and before he got a moment to mimic his best friends usual expression and ask what the bloody hell was that, she explained herself. "They are some little glowing creatures that get close to disturbed people and make them understand and hear the sound of different magical creatures that are nearby, although only to the people they've chosen, quite unique if I may ask."

"I- what… " He felt too close to his cousin's wording repertory for comfort, so he tried to clear his head and get things in order, he had been so surprised by her sudden presence he didn't even get irked by being called disturbed.

"I don't think… I heard of… wait." He suddenly seemed to reflect something and his sight seems suspicious. "How would you know I am hearing voices no one else can? I've told that information only to my friends…." The colors seemed to come to her cheeks momentarily, but only for a brief second before she answered as if she hadn't committed something concerning.

"I've been following you and your friends; Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, I'm Luna Lovegood, by the way." She offered her hand, which harry didn't take, too outraged and awkward about the revelation of his suspicious being truth, she didn't seem too upset about how he declined the hand holding, simply taking her hand back where it was before and keep that growingly unnerving stare on him. "Anyhow, if possible I would like to keep on following you Harry Potter, in order to learn more about the Lallytonglers."

"What?! No! You can't follow me around!" He hissed suddenly remembering he was supposed to be silent and in detention, a hard stare given to this newcomer girl, as if Collin wasn't enough to handle anymore. "Neither my friends." He added. Why would she even do that?

"You don't understand Harry Potter., I would be following merely for documentary purposes." She added getting closer as he furthered away from her to clean other sections (_and to get away_) and whispering to meet his voice level. "You see, my daddy is working with a very important Magus which happens to be making a research of Lallytonglers and I am looking at any way to aid him, after hearing what you told to your friends, I am most certain you have been charmed by one." She stated rather proudly, making Harry's nerves raise up even more and wishing he could tell her to just go off to her dorm and leave him alone.

"Look… Luna, you can't just go follow people around and expect them to be ok with it! And I don't care about your father's research! I've got enough in my plate to-" He interrupted himself when he heard it once more, much closer than the last time and as clear.

_RIP… KILL, I WANT TO KILL….EAT YOU WILL…._

Despite his earlier bravado his face contorted in tension and a bit of fear as if he looked at the Lunatic girl in front of him, she didn't seem as concerned although she was attentive, as much as him or perhaps even more, while the voice was clear for him she seemed to discern what the noise was… So she DOES hear something!

"A snake…"

"W-What?"

"It sounds like a hiss…goes _'ssss'_ " She whispered back, seemingly making mental notes and exasperating Harry to no end, as he backed off she mimicked him.

_OUT COME NOW… EAT YOU… I WILL_

"No it doesn't!" He hissed and tried to make himself as quiet as possible. Just what he needed, a crazy night hearing voices with an equally crazy girl. Thankfully the seethe seemed to go away and eventually it stopped leaving them in careful silence, Harry was about to reinforce her to leave for good when thankfully (god bless the Irony!) Filch came out and gave Luna a vicious look, half pleased to have a student in troubles and half exasperated for some reason.

"Ah, Lovegood… out of your dorm at this hour, the head of Ravenclaw will know of this!" He approached to her, ready to escort her to troubles just like he loved to scort, a part of Harry was relieved and perhaps a bit pleased she was gone despite meaning she would surely get detention over this. "And you Potter! There's no doubt you called her in to keep you company in detention! After all, what are the odds? I'm sure the head of your house will be pleased to add another 2 days to your detention too!"

And with that he stormed off with Luna being dragged by her arm by Filch and Mrs. Norris staring piercingly at him in a silent threat that any attempt to escape detention would end in a worse punishment, Harry would have complained about the unfairness of it all had Filch been someone reasonable and if this wasn't his own karma over being pleased the girl got in troubles some seconds ago, talking about ironies of life, to all this he could only mutter one single thing.

_**Bloody hell….**_


	2. A very unique birthday

**A/N:** Even though the chapters center on Luna they don't necessarily have to be written through ALL of what she does all the time.

On another note; **THIS IS NOT A HERMIONE BASHING FANFIC. BUT**, considering someone like Luna is going to be a recurring character and she is a bit less mature here than the book when she meets her, is expected there's a few bumps in the road with them, having said that, enjoy the madness.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, it belongs to J.K. Rowling, if it belonged to me I would have made sure to make his love life more steady and less messy than it is.

* * *

**I. A very unique birthday**

* * *

"_Lallytonglers?_ I've never heard or read of them before, and I've read the whole volume of Fantastic beasts and where to find them." Noted Hermione with her usual know-it-all tone she could yet not control. After yesterday's detention Harry had filled up his friends on what have happened and whom he's met, specially wishing to have someone to share his indignation with, however it seemed Hermione's priorities weren't set straight, just as Ron had pointed it.

"_Bloody hell!_ A girl following us?!"

"Ron! Language!"

Now that seemed more normal, Harry let a concealed smile overtake his features as they walked down towards the great Hall to have their breakfast, Harry hoped that getting detention was enough to stop the girl, Luna, from following them, it sucked he had another night of detention because of the accident but hopefully they wouldn't be on the same boat. Hermione seemed still distracted by certain aspects of the story she wasn't sharing up until they got to the table and sat down, engulfed by the talking, laughing and gossip of all four tables.

"This girl Luna, thought you remember anything about her?" Harry wasn't sure what the fixation with the person, and not the problem at hand was, but he conceded as he poured some honey on his tea and grabbed a pancake.

"I don't know… she was a first year of Ravenclaw, blonde… had some pink and blue spectacles…" That seemed to click in Hermione's head and make her let out an exasperated sigh.

"I think I recognize who you talk about, while you two were busy breaking a dozen of rules by coming here in a car (_'We already were punished over that!'_ Excused Ron between bites), I sat with Neville and your little sister, Giny in the train, I saw her pass by, she was offering issues of that nonsensical magazin." She said as if it was an outrageous crime to sell fake information.

"What magazine?" Asked Harry a bit confused before he drank another sip of tea, he and Ron were expectant about further information, so much they didn't notice said first year coming to their table.

"_The Quibbler._" She told, taking a bite of a cookie and swallowing before continuing in a tone that let them know she wasn't going to stop just at that, and made Ron give desperate elbows at Harry once he spotted certain pink and blue spectacles getting closer and closer, definitely within hearing range by the blonde girl's careful expression.

"The Quibbler is none but pure rubbish! It's full of stories that make no-sense whatsoever and magical creatures that doesn't even exist." She paused, and by then Harry too was trying to make a connotation with his eyes for her to stop, as Luna was right behind her with a somewhat upset and bothered expression. "It even has the nerve to speak about big conspiracies in the Ministry of Magic and how important wizards and witches are secretly a magical creature aiding whatever ridiculous movement they take off their sleeve."

Hermione only stopped the moment she heard the fall of said ruberrish to the floor and the hurried steps of Luna Lovegood leaving the great hall, clearly too upset to retort anything, it was then when she made a face of tremor and covered her mouth with her hand realizing she had done just what Ron did last year that had hurt her tremendously. "...that's…. she heard me?"

"All the destructive criticism." Confirmed Ron with a mixture of awkwardness and pity for the girl, thought Harry could tell it was pity at the fact she was how she was, and not actual pity for what she had to listen to, Harry stood from where he was while Hermione covered her face with her hands in embarrassment and he took the magazine she had been dragging.

There stood in all it's glory an old issue of the Quibbler, Harry ignored Hermione's half attempt to reprimand herself with phrases like_ 'I'm so insensible'_ and half attempt to excuse herself by saying she didn't know she was behind and _'It was the truth anyways',_ his eyes darted toward the main theme of the magazine, it read "Lallytonglers and all you need to know about their charm!". Now while Harry hadn't been a fan of being followed he felt a pang of guilt seeing she had apparently come to bring him this only to heard them back talking about it, sure Ron and him were only listening but that didn't make them any less guilty to a fault.

Still keeping a certain degree of attention on the other subjects, he saw some finding of footprints, how to make a personalized charm against Nargles and the biography of the Wizard/Witch of the month, this time featuring a handsome guy whose name had not bothered to register in his mind, he was wearing Hogwarts Slytherin uniform and had an enchanting aura around him, he would have read if he hadn't been discouraged by the house he belonged to and the fact Hermione needed some ounce of reassurance, he saved the Magazine to return it later even though he doubted Luna would keep on following after this and gave Hermione a reassuring smile.

"I'm sure she'll calm down later Hermione…you'll get a chance to apologize." The brunette nodded after that and kept eating before they had to leave to their potions class, Harry didn't feel much better knowing the younger Ravenclaw could be crying alone in a bathroom like Hermione did last year but he didn't know her enough to let it cloud thoughts for more than a few minutes.

Many days had passed uneventfully without the sight of the young Ravenclaw near him or his friends, Harry would sometimes spot her on her house's table, alone, reading and looking quiet but the few times he would try to approach she quickly closed whatever book or Quibbler issue she was reading and left the table, Harry had the distinct feeling she was (ironically) now avoiding them, Hermione had given up after one or two attempts and Ron didn't even make an effort to apologize. In the blink of an eye October had come and the heavy rain had flooded the grounds of Hogwarts.

As the Quidditch season begun Harry progressively forgot about the issue almost entirely, even though he did had read the magazine once out of sheer boredom and curiosity, he could understand why not only Hermione, but most people, would call it a fluke and dislike the content, though through the eyes of someone who had just been introduced to the wizardry world the content was interesting enough from a fantasy perspective. The opportunity to meet her hadn't risen until he encountered nearly-headless Nick and was invited to his Deathday party.

Harry had been walking towards Gryffindor's common room, already planning on going with Hermione and Ron when he bumped against Luna the moment he had tried to turn on a corner, he had groaned a bit, raising to his feet and offering his hand to help out, however the moment they stared at one another and recognized each other Luna refused the help and tried to leave, causing Harry to round her and get in the way with an urgent tone.

"W-Wait, Luna! Wait!" She didn't look at him trying to evade but he got in the way once more, this time reaching for the Quibbler and showing it to her to catch her attention, it seemed to work because she looked surprised he had even keep it and allowed him to speak. "Uh, I…" Suddenly he felt a bit awkward, this had been delayed so many months he forgot what he was going to say when he gave it back, clearing his throat he tried to continue. "I read the magazine… I think it was… interesting."

"You thought it was weird." She corrected, Harry wondered how could she keep on her dreamy tone despite giving such a blunt answer towards something she cared about, letting her lips part, a sigh left her and she looked way, feeling upset although to Harry it just looked like she was busy looking something else. "I know what you really think… what everyone does… my daddy and I know is not easy to go through the minds of conservative people, however, facing so many critics personally is a bit harder than doing it through mail."

Harry could tell by her words that she felt outcasted, he could only imagine Hermione wasn't the only one who expressed those words about her favorite magazine and although he felt a bit of sympathy he couldn't bother himself to try and say something about it. Finally, Luna regarded him with an air of resolution.

"Thanks for giving me back my magazine, Harry Potter. It would have been a shame I lost said issue since I had already solved the puzzle section, also losing things had been a bit of an experience for me in Hogwarts, it must be the Nargles." He didn't know what Nargles were and he wasn't too curious, a part of him did wonder if she was being bullied but he kept to himself on the most one sided conversation he's had in Hogwarts so far. "I sure hope you have not been bothered by the Lallytanglers anymore, people could think bad things of the ones who are different."

Harry didn't need to be told being different often put others to the subject of bullying and being outcasted, maybe that was what made him stop her again… maybe it was he still felt a bit guilty, or maybe it was he pitied her, as horrible as that may have sound.

"Wait...will you be busy next thursday?" The question seemed to catch her off guard, and her big eyes got even more surprised, Harry didn't particularly think of how his wording sounded and kept going safe in the terrain of a 12 year old obliviousness. "There's uh… a Deathparty, hosted by nearly-headless Nick, you know the ghost of Gryffindor that's sometimes at our table?" That both made the surprise leave her face, and a certain interesting glow come to her silvery eyes.

"Of course I know him! I've had a very interest discussion with him about Crumple-Horned Snorkacks and his old days when he was alive, I also have talked with Helena a couple of times, ghost are an alive library of history to enjoy." Harry double took as she said this, pretty much surprised to spot certain parts of his friend, Hermione, on to Luna's personality, a part of him idly wondered if they had gotten along on different circumstances.

"I see… well he invited me to his Deathparty, and told me I could bring guests… I guess he won't mind if you go and you would like to see how the experience is." Luna nodded enthusiastically, a dreamy aura around her difficult to describe.

"I would love to attend, I had never attended someone else's birthday, much less a ghost's!"

"Err it's actually-"

"Thanks a lot Harry Potter, I'll meet you outside Gryffindor's common room on the afternoon to attend, this will make for a fantastic issue on the Quibbler." That being said, she skipped away from him humming a tone, somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered if he hadn't made a horrible mistake.

Thursday seemed to arrive much earlier than Harry expected, he was sure neither Ron or Hermione would have problems to stick with him, as they had shown their loyalty last year by risking their lives for him, but he wasn't quite eager to feel all the tension and awkwardness of the added presence of Luna Lovegood between them, he knew well she wasn't their friend and was a bit odd which made things more uncomfortable, if anything Harry would have liked to say she wasn't as upset after he had given her the Quibbler she planned to lend, even if he never outwardly offered an apology. For now he was looking for the best chance to tell both his friends about their extra-addition to the group for the night and just how he was going to justify it. Knowing them, it would have not been easy to him. And to make matters worse, he let the day waste slowly until they reached their last class before lunch which happened to be Potions.

"_**You invited Loony Lovegood?!**_" A sharp glare from Hermione and look from Snape was all it took for Ron to zip it on his own as Harry groaned inwardly at how loud his best friend could be, the moment the dark haired man seemed to think other students needed more of his attention he hissed his next set of words. "You invited LOONY Lovegood?"

"You shouldn't call her that Ron!"

"You also called her that the other day Hermione!"

"It wasn't intentional!"

"Would you two stop it?!" Harry covered his mouth the moment he realized that, in the attempt he made to sush his friends, he had stopped whispering, earning a derogatory of ten points to Gryffindor and them to stay shut for the rest of the class. In the end, he only had the walk from Potions to Gryffindor's tower to explain to them how and why Luna Lovegood was going to go with them.

"I didn't really planned it through, I stumbled with her on Monday and she still seemed upset about what happened, after I gave her her magazine I felt bad and asked her if she wanted to come… uh, I thought she might be interested in peculiar things like those."

"Not to say you know she is completely bonkers." Added Ron with an awkward huff. Harry knew well he couldn't deny she wasn't exactly common, but he didn't want to think that was necessarily a bad thing, perhaps if she didn't make situations become so awkward it could be more enjoyable to be in her presence.

"I guess it can't be helped Harry, you made a promise to nearly-headless Nick and her, and maybe I could apologize about what happened." She prodded, which managed to calm down Harry.

When they arrived to the entrance to Gryffindor's tower, they found Luna to be there already, talking with the portrait of the Fat lady as if this was an habit, she was dressed in her usual robes but had a very peculiar colorful red and golden hat on, that looked like a rosebud with each petal on Gryffindor's signature color, it made the three of them stare silently at the odd choice of clothing before Harry snapped out of it and stepped up. "Hi… uh, we'll just leave our things in our rooms and change before coming down, ok?"

"Ok, I don't have much of a hurry,I was having a very engaging conversation with the Fat Lady." Explained Luna, ignoring Hermione all the same since she was the first perpetrator of the insults that had upset her in the beginning. She took note of this but didn't move to apologize immediately. The dinner that was to come would have been awkward enough as it was to also have her making it worse by apologizing first, it would be better if she did it in private as they left. As they entered Ron let out an exasperated sigh.

"Completely Bonkers… and now she knows the password to our common room!"

Harry and Hermione ignored his words and changed quickly so they could get the whole night done over with, it had been bad enough already they would miss Halloween's party to also find reasons to sulk themselves further. When they were ready they got to where Luna was and started to walk towards the place of the Deathparty, Luna, whom had made peace only with harry decided to walk by his side, leaving Ron to walk a bit behind along with Hermione since he didn't want to be in the middle of that much awkwardness. A part of Harry wished he could hit Ron for abandoning him.

"You don't seem this quiet when I saw you walking before, I guess it must be very uncomfortable for you to have me tagging along." She didn't sound hurt in the slightest, talking instead as if she was stating a mere fact and making the tension even thicker than before. "It would have been better you told me to get to the place of the meeting instead of the Gryffindor Tower, Harry Potter."

"Well… uhm, I didn't think it would have been a good idea if you were found down there without company." He supplied simply, after what they heard the other day, imaginary or not, Lallytongler or not, and weird or not, he didn't want her to be the one who would fall in the claws of a hungry entity they yet didn't comprehend.

"That's very polite of you, but I don't really mind, you see, I am quite used to waking in the dungeons and making my way back to my room from there-."

"Waking?" Ron couldn't help himself, as much as he didn't want to talk to the Loony out of awkwardness, he was absorbed over the fact she said -waking- and not -walking.

"Yes, waking. I sleep walk often, one day I woke by Hagrid's hut, when his dog barked at me, and he was kind enough to accompany me to my room." She explained nonchalantly, knowing well Ron's interest was rather the one you had for an exotic animal than one for a person, although she didn't seem to mind. Hermione wondered if saying anything would go ignored by her, she was about to comment on how she should take this nice potion when a horrible smell stroke her.

"Ugh! What's that stink?!" She covered her mouth and nose, recoiling in disgust, as did Harry and Ron, however Luna gave them a ironic confusing stare, eyes as dreamy as usual.

"Isn't it obvious? It's their food…" At their faces of incomprehension she elaborated. "Death parties tend to have festins with rotten food, as you may imagine, people who's dead cannot taste things, therefor they have to find ways to enhance the tastes of food even if it's not a pleasant taste for us." Harry mused as surprised as he was that, it made a lot of sense, and it might explain why she was in Ravenclaw after all, as they approached and heard the horrid music she continued. "A lot of magical creature books and investigations have stated that, after dying, the ghost body detters on it's senses, so they need stimulus much more vigorous to get to sense things once more.

"Do wizards really classify people as magical creatures?" Continued Harry, Ron was mildly interested while Hermione was actually paying a lot of attention to information that, admittedly, she didn't know of still.

"They are dead people, Harry Potter." There was something about her bluntness on that phrase that reminded him of the tremulous existence that a ghost life could have, and about why being with her was awkward. Luna, unphased by their silence continued. "On any case, people often don't know 'where' to categorize them anymore, but there is specific books about ghosts for them." As she finished these words, they arrived to the scenery of the Death party.

It was depressingly outstanding, with it's rotten food, horrid music and dozens of pearled transparents bodies moving around, talking to one another and trying at slow dance. They all stepped in avoiding the rotten food table and got to a comfortable spot. At some point, between them talking about this and that while they spotted Nick, a young ghost wearing Hogwarts' uniform like theirs was in the middle of the room, she seemed mildly lost, as if looking at something to do or someone close to her age to talk with, Hermione made a face and tried to hurry the three of them away.

"Quick, we should leave, there's_** moaning myrtle**_!" She hissed managing not to be heard, however her attempt was frustrated by Luna stopping both Ron and Harry on their tracks with her body, seeing she was in the front of the people Hermione was trying to push, making the bushy haired girl frown in exasperation. "Luna, what are you doing?!" She looked at them with both a confused and slightly disgreing stare.

"Is not nice to avoid people like that..."

"I...she always bothers girls around the second year baths, you don't know this because you are a first year." But Luna shook her head at this and countered at her, Harry would have stopped the arguing if there wasn't something intimidating about those two intellectuals fighting, despite the fact Luna was quite serene most of the time and she wasn't raising her voice.

"She is just a misunderstood soul." Hermione couldn't talk back further because during their bicker, moaning Myrtle had spotted them and was on her way to tell them one thing or two, Harry and Ron awaited silently (and awkwardly) to see what happened, the speckled ghost came and pointed an accusatory finger at their friend.

"You! You are the same as all girls, are you not?! Always calling me Myrtle the fat, Myrtle the noisy, Myrtle the annoying ghost!" Hermione stood in place and smiled patiently.

"N-No, that's not true Myrtle… I just…"

"I saw you!" Harry could get why she was avoided, unsure whether this was natural or a consequence from her death, but her voice seemed to be quite loud and bothersome for some reason. Her fired eyes turned to them and Luna and she suddenly calmed down a bit.

"Hello Myrtle, how are you? Really well, I hope." Luna talked in her normal serene voice, a bit amicably, Harry was surprised to see Myrtle seemed genuinely calmed down for her presence.

"Hi Luna, I-I… I am well… it just gets tiring when all the girls talk badly about you, I've missed your presence outside the second year's bathroom." She admitted, letting them all know she must be Myrtle's only friend, and vice versa, Harry could see now why she was calmer and he could easily imagine Myrtle disliking anyone who wasn't a misunderstood soul like her.

"Oh, I liked going everyday, however the prefects had told me I can't be there alone since those are not my baths, I sure hope you don't mind we meet in some other place?" Myrtle smiled a little and nodded.

"I would like that Luna, you've always been nice with me." She gave a pointed look, as if trying to show Hermione she knew to differentiate genuine niceness over politeness, Luna sensed they might wish not to continue this conversation so she decided to put an end to it.

"Myrtle, we don't have too much time so is better if we move a little, do you think friday is good? You can keep telling me about that popular boy you liked back then." Harry could tell that here, Luna was being polite and not sporting much interest in boys yet but she was genuine in letting Myrtle know this and that placated the ghost.

"Ok then, I'll wander this place on friday… thanks Luna." She let them after that, and they all were inwardly glad about it, Hermione seemed a bit bothered to be put in spot and Ron couldn't help showing his immaturity.

"Jesus she is bonkers too! Ah, Sorry Luna." He seemed to immediately realize his mistake, but she didn't look upset about it, Harry mused she must have been used to it.

"It's ok, I know you don't mean it." As always, blunt to the core and making Ron match the color of his hair at being caught. "But I'm also used to it, everyone calls me Loony Lovegood for being different." No one knew how to exactly break the awkwardness before that so they started to move on again.

Thankfully it didn't take long for them to be approached by nearly-headless Nick, he seemed to be enjoying his celebration nand regarded them all with joy, ghostly eyes stopping at the fourth companion he had not personally invited due her extravagant attire, even though he was used to her. Harry must have thought he minded he invited someone because he moved quickly to apologize.

"Uhm, I…. found Luna and thought you wouldn't have a problem if-"

"Oh, at all! She is quite a lovely student! She speaks more with us ghost, than the professors have done in centuries." Hermione and Ron exchanged a look at this, as impressive as it was it also hinted at the fact she probably didn't have many people to talk about if she talked mostly with ghost, at least this let Harry know she hadn't lie about knowing Nick.

"Hello nearly-headless Nick." She said politely, with a smile much more comfortable than the one she's given to Harry, Ron or Hermione before. "I was informed of your party by Harry Potter and wanted to give you a surprise." Said this she took off her wand from her robes (it couldn't be placed on it's usual spot due the hat) and tapped it twice letting her dreamy voice run through. "_Floruerunti_!"

As she said this, the rose bead started to open showing the beautiful colors of the Gryffindor house and some moments after ignite itself showing a charmed mini-firework show that read "Happy birthday, Nearly Headless Nick!" it then showed the figure of small Lions who went up to play around the guesses and contented everyone about the small show, Nick seemed greatly pleased despite the misspell on 'birthday' for 'deathday' and Harry felt suddenly glad he brought Luna along.

They didn't stay much after that however since Sir Patrick arrived at that very moment claiming the show had been arranged for himself despite Nick's and Luna's protests, seeing the tension was up they moved to the exit. As they left Harry noticed Hermione seemed a bit troubled and before he could back up and asked why, she beat him to it by talking.

"That was very impressive...the spell you did back then." She looked a bit troubled, Harry know that after their earlier bicker it wasn't easy for her to compliment her so openly but she was genuine, Luna seemed to catch on this too because she nodded.

"Thanks, Professor Flitwick helped me finish it."

"It was really good." Complimented Harry as well, with Ron nodding vigorously behind him. Luna smiled at them, a part of her, suddenly not as distant as she was to Hermione for what she had told some days ago.

"Thanks. My mother helped me with the charm before she died, she was very good with them and charmed this hat to show Unicorns when i was 10, I only modified it a little so it showed a lion when the rose bead opened, it was very nice that nearly headless Nick liked it, he had been rather upset about not making it for his club." Harry knew this well,since it was the reason they were down here to begin with.

"After that show I'm sure he will be delighted when the other leave." Assured Harry.

"There's still something off, though…" Pointed Ron as they got towards the main hall. "You made it say 'birthday' instead of 'Deathday' ." Luna shook her head serenely at this and smiled.

"I didn't misspell a thing, I intended it to say birthday because I much rather celebrate Nick's born as a ghost than his death as a human." Harry barely had time to think whether if that was deep or not when he heard it again.

RIP...COME TO ME...KILL YOU WILL…

"Guys, listen!" He made them shut with an urgent expression and they all got silent, Ron and Hermione looking more serious than Luna, whom mixed with the hat she was wearing and her confused face looked like she was, as people called her, Loony.

"Mhh… I don't hear anything… oh, I see! This is surely a case of the lallytonglers, if you read the issue of the Quibbler I gave-."

"Shh! We are talking about a real danger here, not about imaginary animals!"

"The Lallytonglers are real!"

"Stop it!" Harry hushed on Hermione's and Luna's direction, he had enough with Hermione and Ron to add Luna to the mixture, as upsetting as it may sound, he felt he had paid his debt to her by inviting her to the death party today so she should be leaving but now she seemed much less eager, as if her presence would determine the existence of Lallytonglers.

He started to walk towards the voice, expecting her stay as Ron and Hermione followed him, loyal as usual but she followed to, to their dismay, they were arguing about what could it be when Luna let out an horrified gasp, before they could ask what had been she pointed up, and there it stood, Mrs. Norris hang up from her tail, rigid and immobile as if she was death. And then, Harry was then awfully aware of how badly things would come this year in Hogwarts...


End file.
